


Came To Take What's Mine

by Icylightning



Series: Revealing Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Reveal, Short & Sweet, Sweet Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "Oh my God. Did you see the size of it?" Lydia adjusted her backpack as she, Scott and Jackson walked out of the classroomJackson scoffed "How can anyone miss that? It's like Stiles was mauled by an animal"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Revealing Sterek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893919
Comments: 26
Kudos: 482





	Came To Take What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Kinda silly but had to get it out of my mind..lol! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Their bodies writhe together in pure bliss. For these long loving moments they forget all the humans in the world, they forget every problems and fears, they forget where they are and focus on each other because that's all it mattered to them.

The older man's tongue flicked out as he dragged across the younger male's neck, up to his jaw while he nips occasionally leaving red bruises, embroided around them are his teeth marks. The younger doesn't mind at all because his lover makes him feel wonderful and he gets lost in the world of love and pleasure.

Together they fit perfectly 

NEXT DAY

"Oh my God. Did you see the size of it?" Lydia adjusted her backpack as she, Scott and Jackson walked out of the classroom

Jackson scoffed "How can anyone miss that? It's like Stiles was mauled by an animal" 

Lydia pulled Scott's arm and eyed him sharply "You surely must know who gave Stiles such a huge hickey" 

"I don't know Lydia. He's been distinct to me nowadays. We barely see each other" said Scott removing Lydia's hand 

"Whoever did it must be eager" Jackson grinned "I bet it's Stephanie... remember how they were looking at each other in the physics lab" 

"Don't think so" Scott denied 

"Why not?" 

"Because after physics lab was over, Stiles literally begged me to exchange places for next class" 

"Then who gave Stiles a hickey" 

"Why don't we ask him" Jackson pointed at Stiles who was exiting the school in hurry "Hey Stiles! Wait a minute!" 

Stiles cursed inwardly and turned around to face his friends "Can we talk later. I'm kinda in a hurry" 

Scott eyed his friend suspiciously "Where are you going?" 

"To meet someone" 

"Who?" 

"A friend" 

"I thought we were your friends" 

"Am I not allowed to have friends outside the school?"

"I need a name" 

"What is this? FBI's secret investigation? Why do you even wanna know?" 

"What are you hiding?" 

"Nothing" 

"Then tell us whom are you meeting" 

Stiles glared "Look I'm really getting late. If I don't reach in time then..." 

"You're going to see the same person who gave you this hickey right" Lydia crossed her arms and spoke with confidence. She grinned when Stiles's hand shot up to his neck "It's.. It's not a hickey" 

Jackson snickered, earning a glare from Stiles "It's a lovebite okay. There's a difference between them" 

"Oh really? Care to explain?" 

"Hickeys are just pointless marks that are made out of lust or want whereas Lovebites are more like praises.. it's a mixture of lust and want but also made of love and passion" Stiles explained in serious tone

"Did you just say love?" Scott's eyes widened

"Okay that's enough! I think the court's adjourned for the day. Can I leave now?"

"Who is in love with you?" 

"Oh my God!" Stiles groaned loudly "You guys are so..."

"Stiles" 

Four heads snapped in left direction where the voice came from and three of them gasped with wide eyes "Derek? What are you doing here?" asked Scott

Derek walked towards them, giving a smouldering look "I came to take what's mine" 

Scott shared a confused look with Lydia and Jackson "What here could possibly be yours?" 

Derek shifted his gaze on Stiles who blushed furiously. With one swift movement he picked Stiles up in his arms and looked at the three audience "I found it. See you... maybe not so soon. I'm might be busy for a while" 

Stiles's face flared up red and he hid his face under the crook of Derek's neck. As his lover started walking, he laughed lightly when he heard Lydia's loud and shrieking voice 

"STILES AND DEREK!!??" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
